


Promiscuous

by WeasleyLover10



Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [8]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: In which Aaron falls in love, Amelia plays ball, and the Tveits get drunk.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834342
Kudos: 5





	Promiscuous

**Author's Note:**

> 100% retconned myself here. Just deal with it haha

It was an honest accident. 

After being a bit too cavalier with protection once Aaron had received a clean bill of health from the doctors, they endeavored to be more responsible. Things had been going really well. Amelia’s period arrived like clockwork for months.

Until one month before the reopening of Moulin Rouge, it didn’t. 

She blamed Tam. He and his wife had taken to inviting Aaron and Amelia over for drinks. One night, one thing lead to another and she and Aaron had wound tangled up together in their bed. 

And against their front door. 

And on their couch.

Even though they both had been thoroughly intoxicated, she had some pretty vivid memories from that night. The thought of it alone made her toes curl. But two weeks later, her period never came.

Mary had brought them the pregnancy tests and made herself scarce. When they saw the positive sign on the three different tests, she couldn’t deny it any longer. Aaron had actually cried with happiness.

Those were the memories that she tried to remember as she vomited for the second time that morning.

“Babe.”

Aaron knocked softly against the bathroom door.

“Yeah?”

“We gotta go.”

“Ok. Shit. Hold on.”

Aaron gathered her coat and her purse as she cleaned herself up.

“Alright, let’s go.”

She put on her coat and threw her purse over her shoulder. He handed her a coffee mug full of ginger ale.

“Oh bless you.” She said gratefully. 

“Least I can do for the mother of my child.”

She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

On their way to the theater, Amelia had a million thoughts going through her mind. But it wasn’t until they reached the front door that she froze.

“It’ll be ok Ames. They’re all going to be over the moon.”

“I know. It’s just going to make it feel real now that we’re going to tell more people than just our parents.”

He kissed her temple.

“I get it but we’re in this together.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him deeply as heat pooled in her lower body.

“Amelia.” He cautioned, not wanting to upset her.

“I know, I know. Sorry. My hormones are all over the place.”

“Later. I promise. They’ll be mad if we’re late on the first day back.”

She nodded reluctantly but smiled when he pecked her lips. They walked through the halls as they made their way to the auditorium for the meeting with the entire Moulin Rouge team. 

“Shit.” Amelia swore.

Aaron stopped cold.

“What?! What’s wrong??”

“Oh sorry Aar. I just realized something.”

She rubbed her chest.

“What?”

“Costuming is going to kill me.”

Aaron laughed.

“Why?” 

“Well aside from the impending baby bump that we’re somehow going to have to hide even though I’m always wearing lingerie, my boobs are already huge.”

He laughed again.

“Are they really?”

He made no attempt to hide his gaze as he surveyed her chest. She hit him but he just grabbed her forearm so he could pull her closer for a kiss.

“I thought you said later.” She muttered against his lips.

He harrumphed in discontent.

“Don’t remind me.”

She giggled.

“Aaron! Amelia! Welcome back! Are you coming?”

Aaron pecked the crown of her head.

“Yeah we’re coming.”

They entered the packed auditorium and were greeted loudly by the cast and the rest of the team.

Amelia kissed Aaron’s cheek as she took her seat in the second row while he, understandably, sat in the front. 

The meeting was long. They had a lot to catch up on, of course. Amelia, thankfully, only had to get up once to be sick. She thought that hadn’t distracted anyone but when she broke out the somewhat illicit saltines that definitely drew attention to her.

“Does anyone have any questions?” Alex asked.

Aaron subtly turned his head towards her and she shook her head. She wanted to let everyone ask their relevant questions before she would inevitably blow up the meeting with their announcement.

“Anyone else?”

Amelia took a deep breath and raised her hand.

“Yes, Amelia?”

Aaron turned his head so fast that she was afraid he was going to hurt himself. She just smiled at him nervously and he smiled warmly back.

“I just have an announcement to make.” 

Everyone was staring at her and for a split second she was terrified.

“I uh I’m pregnant. And Aaron’s well he’s the father.” She said nervously.

The initial silence was deafening. She looked at Aaron in alarm fleetingly.

But she had no reason to be nervous as everyone lost their minds with excitement. Before she knew it both she and Aaron were being swallowed by their castmates and the crew.

However, it was Karen who made her laugh hardest. She flicked her in the shoulder after hugging Amelia for a solid five minutes.

“Ow! What was that for?” She yelled rubbing her smarting arm.

“Of course Aaron’s the father, you weirdo!”

Amelia died laughing at that.

* * *

Amelia was so excited to do this concert series with Aaron. It had been a long time coming. They had talked about it for years but now it had finally come to fruition.

And they were sure as hell going to have fun with it, if the first song was any indication.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! It is my pleasure to introduce Amelia and Aaron Tveit.” 

Amelia followed Aaron out onto the stage, admiring his ass in his tight jeans.

“Hello everyone! Thank you for coming tonight. We’ve got a great set for you.” Aaron said, waving hello to the crowd. 

Aaron tossed Amelia her microphone and she caught it gracefully.

“This song is 100% unorthodox but it’s after dark and I think we all deserve to have a little fun. That’s what music’s all about anyway right?”

The crowd cheered and Amelia walked over to Aaron. She pressed her back firmly against Aaron’s front. He wrapped his free hand around her hips while the other held his mic.

“Am I throwing you off?” She asked.

“Nope.”

She smirked at him.

“Didn’t think so.” 

“How you doin’ young lady? That feeling that you giving really drives me crazy. You don’t have a play about the joke. I was at a loss for words first time that we spoke.”

Amelia not so subtly ground her body against his as she moved to the strong beat of the song.

“You lookin for a girl that’ll treat you right? You lookin for her in the daytime with the light?”

Aaron’s hand left her hip and drifted across her body seductively, making her shiver.

“You might be the type if I play my cards right. I’ll find out by the end of the night.”

She spun out of Aaron’s hold, grinning widely at him. This was fun.

“You expect me to just let you hit it?” She pointed to him as she sang, a faux offended look on her face.

“But will you still respect me if you get it?”

Aaron snagged her free left hand as he teased with the next few lines.

“All I can do is try, gimme one chance. What’s the problem?”

He partially leaned down toward her as he sang the next line.

“I don’t see no ring on your hand.”

She couldn’t help but laugh when he leaned down and kissed the rings that adorned her finger.

“I’ll be the first to admit it. I’m curious about you, you seem so innocent.”

She separated herself from him after he had kissed her and danced off to the side on her own for a moment while he sang before turning back to Aaron.

“You wanna get in my world, get lost in it?” She asked, cocking her head.

“Boy, I’m tired of runnin’, let’s walk for a minute.”

She crooked her finger, beckoning him to her. He crossed the stage in a few strides which allowed them to sing together.

“Promiscuous girl, wherever you are. I’m all alone, and it’s you that I want.”

“Promiscuous boy, you already know. That I’m all yours, what you waiting for?”

Aaron stepped up to her as he sang the next line.

“Promiscuous girl, you’re teasin’ me.”

He dragged his pointer finger from her temple and down her cheek, his eyes darkening as he did so. He took hold of her chin in his hand as he sang his last line.

“You know what I want, and I got what you need.”

“Promiscuous boy, let’s get to the point. Cause we’re on a roll, you ready?”

She spun away from Aaron to face the crowd as they kept singing the song. Aaron was a decent dancer but Amelia was better so periodically throughout the song she found herself dancing alone much to Aaron’s amusement. 

It was certainly a bit of a dirty song to open with but they found they didn’t really care. They just enjoyed flirting and performing with each other. It was fun to tease each other and the audience.

They neared the end of the song and found themselves in much the same position that they had started in. 

Aaron held a hand out to her as he sang which she took.

“Promiscuous girl, wherever you are. I’m all alone, and it’s you that I want.”

Aaron reeled her in slowly as she sang back, a lewd look on his face as he did so.

“Promiscuous boy, I’m callin’ ya name. But you’re drivin me crazy the way you’re makin’ me wait.

“Promiscuous girl, you’re teasin’ me. You know what I want, and I got what you need.”

“Promiscuous boy, you’re one and the same. So we don’t gotta play games no more.”

Amelia sang the outro with her bottom firmly pressed against Aaron’s front. He had to keep his eyes firmly trained on the crowd instead of looking straight down his wife’s top.

He knew she could tell that he was struggling because she was looking up at him coquettishly through her eye lashes. He wanted to kiss the look right off her face.

Aaron cleared his throat noticeably.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to our show.”

* * *

Amelia was tucked firmly into Aaron’s side, his arm slung over her shoulder as she chatted with Karen, who was sitting in a chair beside her, at the loud bar. 

They had all taken a much needed night off and went to the bar after the show to blow off some steam. Amelia was only a few drinks away from feeling the need to dance which would inevitably involve dragging a reluctant Aaron with her. Granted she knew most of his reluctance was just for show, she just loved to tease him for being a stick in the mud. Really, he was the life of the party just as much as she was.

Every so often he would twist his fingers into the bottom of her braid and pull. The subtle PDA made her warm from head to toe. In response, she would snuggle her body closer into his side.

Amelia continued to chat with Karen as Aaron finished his beer.

“Oh.” He winced.

She turned to him in concern.

“Babe?”

“I’m fine. I just really need the bathroom now.” 

She pouted at the thought of having to move from beneath his hold but slide out of the booth anyway.

“Well since I’m up, anyone want another drink?”

The assembled cast all but screamed at her.

“Oh my God. One at a time.”

“Shots!” Danny yelled.

“Shots?”

All of the yelling seemed to be in agreement with the suggestion.

“Ok. Two rounds?”

Everyone yelled at her again.

“Oh my God. Stop screaming! Y’all are impossible.” She said, clearly teasing. 

Karen just shoved her away and toward the direction of the bar. Amelia worked her way through the crowd and finally made it to the front.

“Hey, can I order two rounds of shots for the big group in the corner.”

The bartender acknowledged her request, taking down how many shots they would need and asking what type of alcohol they wanted.

“Ok you’re all set.”

“Cool. You can put it on the Tveit tab.”

“Aaron?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok we’ll bring them over to you all.”

“Thanks!”

Amelia made her way back to their group and found that somehow the bar was more packed than when she had left.

She was finally able to see over the throng of people and spotted her castmates. She was a tiny person so that was no mean feat. She was only a few steps away when suddenly someone grabbed her ass.

She spun around expecting to see Aaron and was deeply alarmed when a stranger was staring lewdly at her.

“Hey! What the hell was that?” She yelled indignantly.

“Just trying to get your attention sexy.”

Amelia’s skin crawled at the comment.

“By grabbing my ass?”

She heard her castmates quiet behind her as she continued to raise her voice.

The guy tried to snag Amelia around the waist and she took several steps back.

“She’s married arsehole.” Tam yelled. 

She looked over to see the entire cast watching the situation with concern. 

“What was that?”

“He said, I’m married asshole.” She said, irritated.

She shouldn’t have bothered but she held out her left hand anyway, brandishing her engagement and wedding rings in the man’s face.

“Well I don’t see him anywhere.”

“Dude. Seriously. Take a fucking hint.”

“Excuse me?” The man said. 

She could see the anger crossing his face.

“I said take the fucking hint. I’m not interested.”

“Amelia?”

She had never been so happy to hear Aaron’s voice in her life. She may be a fairly independent person but that didn’t change the fact that this asshole was at least 10 inches taller than her.

“Hey Babe.” She said, trying to maintain a calm tone.

Aaron not so subtly stepped in front of her, separating her from the jerk. Amelia rolled her eyes as the guy puffed up his chest. He wasn’t even cute.

“Can I help you?” Aaron asked with an eyebrow raised.

“We were just talking man.”

Aaron didn’t hide his skepticism well. She slipped a hand into Aaron’s and tugged against him gently.

“Aar. C’mon.”

He turned around slowly and faced their assembled group. He grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her towards their table.

“Have a good night asshole.” She said as she flipped him off.

“You don’t talk to me that way, bitch.”

Amelia should have calmed down and thought this through. But she didn’t. She just reacted.

“Excuse me?” She yelled, deeply offended.

She didn’t even see the punch coming. One second it was ok and the next her head was snapping back with the force of the blow.

Chaos erupted around her as she stumbled and then tripped towards the ground. Aaron sprung on the jerk, wasting no time in throwing a punch back to defend his wife.

“Aaron! No. Don’t!” She yelled. 

She tried to stand to keep Aaron from beating the shit out of the guy but swayed.

“Woah.”

“Hey, hey. We got you.” 

Karen flocked to Amelia’s side and pulled her away from the scrum. Tam and Ricky meanwhile were flying in as she saw Aaron throwing punches at the guy.

“Wait-Aaron. He can’t get arrested.”

“Tam’s got it. He’ll be fine.”

Karen and Holly hustled Amelia out of the bar.

“It fucking hurts Karen.” Amelia said close to tears.

“I know babe.” 

Karen was inspecting the blow to Amelia’s head while Holly held up her phone flashlight.

“I want my husband.” She whimpered.

Now fully removed from the situation, Amelia was just miserable, in pain and a bit drunk.

“I’m going! I’m going! Dude, Tam! Stop shoving.”

The women looked over to see Tam and Ricky pushing Aaron bodily out of the bar.

“Where the hell is my wife?”

“Aaron!” She yelled.

Their eyes connected and he hurried over to her side. Karen and Holly wisely got out of his way.

“Let me see. Are you bleeding?”

“No.”

Aaron didn’t look great himself. His lip was split, there was a decent bruise on his cheek and his dominant hand was all bloodied.

He analyzed her quickly, turning her head gently back and forth to assess the damage.

“Oh my baby.” He said softly.

She whimpered as he took her in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I should have done more to protect you.”

“I shouldn’t have provoked him.”

Aaron buried his face in her hair.

“Don’t you dare, Amelia Tveit. He had no right to hit a woman and you know that.”

“I should have punched him the second he grabbed my ass.”

Aaron gave a short chuckle at that.

“Can we go home?” She whispered.

“Yeah baby. Of course we can.”

Aaron pushed back and kissed her lightly. With his split lip even that was difficult though.

“Car’s on its way.” Ricky said, answering their unspoken question.

“What about-“

“Tam’s closing your tab and we dealt with security. We’re not going to have to deal with the cops or anything unless the jackass presses charges.”

Amelia shuddered at the thought.

“I did try to stop you, you know. Alex is gonna kill us.” She said.

“Alex can deal with it. I was never going to let you fend for yourself like that.”

She smiled up at him gratefully and placed a gently kiss on the edge of his jaw.

“I love you Aaron Tveit. You’re amazing.”

“I love you too Ames. Always will.”

* * *

Amelia rolled out of bed reluctantly, pulling her tangled hair out of her face. She had a slight, nagging headache when she woke up. One of the many pleasures of pregnancy.

She walked into the bathroom to find Aaron already in there, hair still wet and with a towel around his waist.

“Morning.” She said, her voice hoarse.

“Good morning beautiful.”

He leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped him.

“I’ve got morning breathe.”

“You really think I care?” He asked, smiling at her.

He leaned back in and kissed her deeply. For a split second, she felt a spike in desire. It was a welcome feeling as her libido had been woefully small with all the morning sickness. But unfortunately, the desire gave way to dizziness and she had to pull away.

“Sorry got a bit dizzy.”

He kissed her forehead.

“Don’t apologize. How’d you two sleep?”

“Pretty well. It should help me get through tonight.”

He made a noise of understanding.

She turned away to turn on the shower and faced him again.

“You know we could have showered together and saved some water.”

He smiled at her again and ran a hand through her hair.

“You needed the sleep. Plus I didn’t want to be tempted.”

Amelia frowned at the last part. Their sex life has definitely suffered in the last few weeks. She felt bad about it.

“I’m-“

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for, ok? We can have sex again whenever you’re comfortable with it.”

She continued to frown.

“Stop frowning.” He said.

He reached for her and pushed her lips into a smile making her giggle.

“There’s my girl.” He said, softly.

“You know maybe now that the morning sickness is going away we can consider alternatives for you.”

“For me? What do you mean?”

“I might not be ready for sex yet but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you out.”

His eyes flashed at her suggestion and she smirked at him.

“God I love you.”

She winked at him before pulling her ratty old college top over her head and kicking off her shorts. He pointedly looked away making her laugh again. But she got in the shower anyway instead of teasing him further.

15 minutes later she was hopping out of the shower. She squeezed the water out of her dripping hair and Aaron, who was still in the bathroom but wearing a pair of boxers now, gave her a quick glance.

“Woah, Ames!”

“What?” She said.

“Is that a bump?”

She looked down quickly at her stomach. It did look a bit round.

He scooted out of her way as she hurried over to the mirror. She looked at her naked body straight on and she did look different. Her boobs were definitely bigger.

She turned to the side and Aaron, who was standing behind her shoulder, shuffled out of the way.

There it was. It wasn’t large but that was definitely a baby bump.

“Oh my God.” She said softly.

She ran a hand over it, marveling at the new development. She looked behind her to see Aaron nervously surveying her.

“Oh get over here.”

He came over and pressed himself against her back.

“Here. Give me your hands.”

He did so and she placed her hands on top of his. She slid them slowly over the bump so that he could feel it.

“That’s our baby.” He whispered softly.

“Mmhhmm.” She said, tearing up.

“Don’t cry Ames.”

“I know. It’s just the hormones.”

He let go and moved so that he was in front of her. He crouched down and cupped her bump with both hands. He leaned forward and kissed her clean skin.

She brushed back some of his hair as he rested his cheek against the little bump.

* * *

**From Aaron ❤️: Come back to set**

**To Aaron ❤️: What? Why?**

**From Aaron ❤️: The guys want to meet you.**

She groaned. In any other circumstance she would be more than happy to meet Aaron’s castmates. But she had just blown her boyfriend and was feeling deeply unsatiated.

**To Aaron ❤️: Aaron**

**From Aaron ❤️: I know babe. But if you don’t come sometime soon they’re going to ask why and I’d rather not have to explain.**

She groaned again. They were probably going to be suspicious based on the state of her jeans anyway.

**To Aaron ❤️: Fine. Coming.**

She left Aaron’s trailer and made her way to set. It was clear that they were done for the day. But boys being boys, they were screwing around now that work was over.

“Amelia!” Chase greeted cheerfully.

Aaron looked up at the sound of his girlfriend’s name and his whole face lit up. God she was beautiful.

“Hey everyone.”

Aaron jogged over to her and took her hand.

“I’m sorry. How do you feel?”

“Sexually frustrated.” She said with brutal honesty.

He at least managed to look sheepish at her words.

“Sorry.” He said again.

“You can make up for it later. Now introduce me to these boys.”

He kissed her temple and managed to wrangle his castmates long enough to introduce them to Amelia.

“Ms. Hillux, you are gorgeous. You can do so much better than this guy.” Tyler said in jest.

They all laughed, even Aaron, although he did flip Tyler off. Before Aaron knew it, they had welcomed her with open arms. And it was quite amusing to see her playing catch in her jeans and crop top with Chase.

Aaron watched them from the other side of the fence while he answered some of Elin’s nagging messages.

He heard, thanks to the cleats, more than saw Joe saddled up beside him.

“Hey man.” Aaron greeted, stashing his phone into his back pocket.

“Hey.”

They both watched Amelia as she laughed after she failed to catch Chase’s toss for the second time in a row.

“So you buy a ring yet?”

Aaron’s head snapped in Joe’s direction so fast that he thought it would hurt.

“Dude!”

The look on Joe’s face told Aaron that it was a serious question.

“You guys have been together for what? Four years?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re telling me you haven’t considered buying a ring?”

Aaron cautiously looked towards Amelia before looking back at Joe.

“You wanna see it?”

Joe’s eyes widened.

“Seriously?”

Aaron smiled slightly and slid over to Joe, flipping through the photos on his phone. He held out his phone to Joe and he stared at the ring.

“It’s vintage. She loves history so I knew it would be perfect.”

“It’s beautiful. Aren’t you worried she’s going to see the photo?”

Aaron smirked.

“The text chain between me and my brother will be the last place she’ll look.”

“Smart.”

“Yeah I thought so too.”

“Congrats man.” Joe said, slapping Aaron on the back.

Aaron shook his head good naturedly.

“I haven’t asked her yet.” 

“She’ll say yes and you know it.”

They looked up as the noise from the ballpark set had grown significantly.

“Throw the fucking ball Chase Crawford!” She yelled.

Aaron chuckled when he noticed Amelia was brandishing a bat.

“Oh my God.” Aaron said under his breathe.

Aaron opened the fence gate and walked onto the dirt. 

“What on earth are you doing?” He asked.

She grinned brightly at him.

“I’m batting.”

“In jeans and a crop top?”

He could see her tongue peeking out from between teeth and he knew she was teasing him.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“I played softball!”

“When?”

“When I was 12 I think.”

They all laughed. Aaron walked up to her, wedging himself firmly against her backside.

“I know what you’re up to.” He said quietly.

“I won’t lie. I want you to put your hands all over me in front of all of your friends.”

Aaron just let out a groan into her ear.

“Alright. Spread your legs.” He said softly.

She giggled.

“Not like that.” He said, shaking his head at her.

He straightened her hips and then wrapped his arms around hers to place her hands correctly on the bat.

“This is such a cliché you know that right?” She asked.

“I’m aware but maybe it’ll help alleviate a tiny bit of your frustration.”

She turned her head and saw the teasing look on his face.

“Oh you so owe me.”

“Throw the ball Crawford!” Aaron yelled.

“Are you two done flirting?” Chase yelled back.

“Just throw the damn ball.” She yelled back.

* * *

“Good morning Karen!” Amelia said, greeting her fellow castmate. 

“Morning Ames! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you too!”

Amelia continued to make her way to costuming. She had ripped part of her corset dancing in the show a few days ago so they had to fit her for a new one.

“Good morning y’all!” She greeted the costuming team.

“Good morning Amelia. Let’s get this show on the road so you’re not late for lift call.”

She nodded and pulled her ‘Merry fuckin’ Christmas’ sweater over her head. They fitted and adjusted her new corset as fast as anyone could fit a genuine French corset.

“Alright Amelia. Sorry just suck in one more time.” 

She swallowed her breathe and just prayed for it to be over.

“All done.”

“Thank God.” She said, releasing her breath.

She dressed quickly and ran to rehearsal. She was already a few minutes late. She crossed from backstage and into the wings. It was distant but she could hear her husband’s voice.

So he had managed to get to rehearsal on time. She had tried to engage him in a quickie before she had left for work this morning but he was dead to the world.

“Oh look who decided to show up to rehearsal.” Robyn teased.

“I had to get my new corset fitted ok?”

There was a collective groan from all of the corset wearing cast members as that fitting was not pleasant whatsoever.

“Has it been a good morning at least?” Robyn asked as they began to stretch.

Amelia shrugged.

“What happened?”

“Nothing bad. I just er had an itch that needed scratching this morning and couldn’t convince Christian the Composer over there to wake up from the dead.”

Robyn laughed.

“Getting your payback will be easy. All you have to do is go over there and stretch in your shorts and he’ll be all hot under the collar.”

“Guess that’ll just have to do.”

She got up and walked towards her husband, who had yet to see her, as Robyn shook her head. She stood on Aaron’s right side, facing out toward the empty theater.

“Morning Ames.” Hank, her dance partner, greeted.

“Morning!”

She continued her stretches, her ass very clearly facing in Aaron’s direction, when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She stood up and cracked her back before turning to Aaron. She was about to say something snarky but his outfit stopped her cold.

“What on earth are you wearing?”

He was wearing a red sweater that very clear said “You done messed up A-A-ron.”

He laughed, his Santa hat bobbing as he did so.

“Good morning to you too Amelia.”

“You are such a goof. Who gave you that?”

Aaron’s face broke out into a grin.

“My brother.”

“Oh my God.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to her stretches. But then suddenly a pair of arms snagged her around the waist and she was being lifted off the ground.

“Aaron! Put me down!”

He finally did so but only after they were face to face.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Oh bullshit.” He swore.

She grinned and snagged his hat off his head, placing it on her own instead.

“I’m sorry about this morning. Obviously, I wasn’t exactly coherent because under normal circumstances I would never have ignored your proposition. Now can I please have my hat back?” He asked.

“Hmmmm. Apology accepted but no. I think it looks good on me.”

“It does as do those shorts.” He said, eyeing her long legs in her heels.

His words caused her to shiver and not from the cold.

“Can you just kiss me already?” She asked.

“Anything for you Mrs. Tveit.”

He finally wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She couldn’t resist the urge to curve her body into his and deepen the kiss. They broke apart for a moment and she could barely breathe.

She tangled her hands in his sweater, holding him to her.

“Is it ever going to stop?” She asked, their lips millimeters apart.

“What?”

“The burning for you?”

She looked up at him from under her lashes and he had never wanted her more.

“I should hope not. I think that wouldn’t bode well for us if it did.” He said, a slight smile on his face.

She giggled lightly and stretched up to kiss him again. Maybe, he thought, they could sneak away and he could make it up to her for being a zombie this morning. Hopefully nobody would notice.

“Aaron! Amelia! Can you guys cool it with the foreplay? We have a rehearsal to get to.”

“Busted.” Amelia whispered, still giggling.

Aaron leaned down to kiss her again but with less heat this time. She reluctantly disentangled herself from him but made sure to take his hand.

“I do like the sweater you know. It’s perfect for you.”

He rolled his eyes at her.

“Glad to have your seal of approval.”

“No seriously. I love that sketch.”

He shook his head at her.

“I mean it. It’s funny plus everything looks good on you, Aaron Tveit.”

He leaned down and pecked her lips.

“Now can I have my hat back?” He asked.

* * *

Amelia sat with her feet propped up onto the counter. She rubbed her growing belly as she sat in her director’s chair wearing little more than a sports bra and a pair of new maternity leggings.

Her costume sat on the hanger behind her. It was her second one in two weeks. As her chest and her stomach grew they had to get more creative as to how to dress her in lingerie while trying to hide her pregnancy. This was also her last full week with the show before she went on maternity leave. It was too strenuous on her body with the long hours and extreme amount of exercise.

There was a knock on her dressing room door.

“Hey you.” She greeted. 

Her husband smiled at her as he walked into her dressing room.

“Hi back.”

He walked over and lifted her up without a word. He held her bridal style in his arms while he sat back down in her chair. She curled her body into his and burrowed her face into his collar.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he ran a hand up and down her leg.

“Much better. Not as tired and my boobs don’t hurt.”

Aaron laughed.

“It’s not funny. I know you’re happy about my ballooning chest but you’re not the one dealing with it every day.”

“It’s a little funny.” He said, still chuckling.

“I am hungry though.” She said, pointedly ignoring his comment.

“Good thing I came prepared.”

He pulled, seemingly out of nowhere, a package of peanut butter crackers.

“Oh bless you. You’re amazing.”

He kissed the top of her head as she opened the snack. They sat in silence just enjoying each other’s company. Between the show and her developing pregnancy, they rarely had quiet moments like this to themselves.

“Amelia! Oh hey Aar.”

The couple turned towards the door.

“What’s up Karen?” Aaron asked.

The look on Karen’s face did not indicate positive news.

“Oh no. What’s wrong?” Amelia asked.

Amelia extricated herself from Aaron and stole Holly’s empty chair. Karen meanwhile rested against the counter in between their two chairs

“It’s leaked.” Karen said solemnly.

“What has?” Aaron asked.

“Your pregnancy.”

Looks of disbelief and shock crossed both of their faces.

“No. No way. You can just now see the bump. I barely look pregnant.”

“They have pictures.”

“Of what?” Aaron asked angrily.

“Before and after pictures of Amelia in costume.”

“From the show?” Amelia asked, floored.

Karen nodded and handed Amelia her phone. The information was in every Broadway gossip entity possible, that much was clear.

The photos were pretty damning. There was a noticeable difference so long as one was suspicious.

“You can explain it away though.” Amelia said.

“Yeah but between your impending maternity leave and well-“ She cut off. 

“What, Karen?” Aaron asked.

Amelia could hear the anger in his voice.

“It’s not just the show photos. They have photos of Aaron feeling your bump.”

Aaron yanked Karen’s phone out of Amelia’s hand and immediately his face darkened.

“Fuck.” He swore.

Amelia leaned over and saw it. Someone had taken a photo of Aaron and Amelia enjoying what had clearly been a private moment. They should have been more careful but Amelia never considered that someone would catch them within the theater’s non-public area.

“Thanks Karen.” Amelia said softly.

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. The second they were alone, Aaron stood up and kicked the chair he had been sitting in. Amelia just watched it as it skid to the back wall.

“What do we do?” She asked.

“Karen’s right. With you leaving the show next week, it’s going to be obvious.”

She felt close to tears. Damn hormones.

“I didn’t want to go public.” She said, choking on tears.

Aaron crossed the room and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly and wiped the tears from her face.

“Fucking hormones.” She said, laughing darkly.

He snorted but then grew serious.

“Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it.” 

“We don’t owe anybody anything.”

“No we don’t.”

She sniffled while deep in thought.

“Elin and Mary release a vehement statement about protecting our privacy.”

Aaron nodded.

“I’ll post when I leave the show but I won’t say anything about the pregnancy and then when the baby is born we can release a statement.”

“And if anyone asks me during an interview, I’ll tell them to mind their own damn business.”

She smiled at the venom in his tone. He had always been quite protective of her and now with the baby it was ten-fold.

She sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry babe. I feel like this is my fault.” Aaron said.

“We were naïve to think this wouldn’t happen. I mean we’re big Broadway stars in one of the hottest productions of the year. I know I wasn’t planning to be a hermit obviously and I knew it would become apparent eventually but I thought I’d have at least another month or two.”

He hummed appreciatively.

“Nobody’s gonna fuck with you. Or the baby. I promise you that.”

She leaned forward and kissed him gratefully.

“I trust you. We trust you.”

Aaron smiled softly at her and placed a hand on her belly, rubbing it lovingly. She placed her hand over his and he couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward and kiss her again.

* * *

“You sure you guys will be able to make it home ok?” 

“We’ll be fine Tam.” Aaron said.

Amelia meanwhile, who was sprawled on the floor, was struggling just to tie her converse sneakers. The look on Tam’s face told Aaron that he was not convinced.

“Mate. You’re both hammered.”

“We’ve got it Tam. We can handle our liquor.” Amelia said from the floor.

She let out a belch which did not inspire confidence in their friend.

“Just-“

He cut off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Just promise me that you won’t vomit in your uber.”

Aaron gave Tam a thumbs up and he just shook his head at them. Amelia walked out the Mutu’s front door and immediately stumbled down the hallway toward the elevator.

She didn’t even remember getting into the uber. The next thing she was cognizant of was Aaron’s fingers gliding under the skirt of her dress and up her thigh.

He pushed aside her thong and swallowed her gasp with a kiss as he slid his fingers into her. Ordinarily she would never sanction such actions in public but she was too drunk to care.

Thankfully, they didn’t live that far away from Tam and his wife so they were back in their apartment before she knew it. Within seconds of closing their front door, Aaron had her pinned against it.

“Oh God.” She moaned as her head thumped back against the door.

He ripped her underwear apart with one hand and that alone nearly made her knees buckle. She had been close to the edge when the Uber had pulled up to their place so Aaron wasted no time in finishing her off. 

The noises emanating from her own mouth as she came down from her high didn’t even sound like her. Aaron leaned forward and kissed her brusquely. He started to undo his belt but she stopped him.

“Nuh uh. My turn.” She said, her voice hoarse.

She dropped to her knees as she reached up for his half-done belt and khaki shorts. When she freed him from the confines of his boxers, she wasn’t surprised to see that he was fit to burst.

If she knew him, and she did, it wouldn’t take long for him to come. For as long as she could remember his typically remarkable stamina always crumbled whenever she gave him head. It was his Achilles heel. 

She couldn’t stop smiling as she watched him come undone above her. He tangled a hand in her hair as he neared the end. She choked at the movement making Aaron growl.

A few seconds later, he broke, letting out a loud groan as he did so. She released him with a pop and he felt her grinning against his thigh.

“Stop smirking.” He mumbled.

“Make me.”

He yanked her up by the shoulders and the sudden movement made the room spin. 

Yup. She was drunk. 

Now that she was eye level with him again, she realized he was too.

“You’re drunk.” She said, her words slightly slurred.

“So are you.”

They just stared at each other and the sexual tension crackled between them. Then clothes were flying in their haste to completely undress each other. Aaron kicked off his shorts and underwear as Amelia whipped his shirt over his head.

Aaron picked her up, stumbling a bit in his intoxicated state, and held her firmly under her ass. She crossed her ankles against his lower back and kicked off her sneakers, flinging them out of their path to the couch.

Aaron meanwhile loosened one hand and yanked at the zipper of her dress. The cool air hit her bare skin and she could feel the goose bumps ripple. Eventually, they reached their destination. Aaron plopped down with a soft ‘oof’ as Amelia straddled him which allowed her to pull down the straps of her dress.

He moved them so that she was underneath him and yanked her dress off, throwing it behind him. He also wasted no time in relieving her of her bra.

Amelia pushed up and kissed him deeply. She could feel him hardening again and thanked her lucky stars that she could count on one hand the number of times he had ever had whisky dick.

“Ready?”

“Mmmm.” She said.

He snapped his hips and they both groaned at the feeling. Their movements were sloppy but in sync. Amelia felt the familiar coil in her lower stomach as Aaron’s hot mouth trailed down her throat to her chest.

“Fuck.” She swore.

Even in her addled mental state, she found herself appreciating how good he was at sex.

“Come on Baby Girl.” He goaded. 

She was right on the edge when she felt his lips at her ear.

“Come for me.”

With a loud cry, she felt herself explode. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she was cognizant of Aaron coming too but she had lost her ability to think.

Aaron collapsed on top of her, burying his face into the crook her neck. She felt a sharp pang in her bladder and knew immediately that she needed the bathroom.

“Aaron. Move.”

“Hmmf.” He groaned.

“I need to pee.” She whined.

She scrambled out from under him, wincing slightly as he slid out of her, and stumbled to the bathroom. She ran into the wall several times before finally making it with a sigh of relief.

She left the bathroom to find Aaron, now in their bedroom, laying buck naked on top of their bed.

“The room won’t stop spinning.” He said.

The hoarseness of his voice made her heart leap. She wobbled to the bed and crawled over to him. She reached his side and placed a hand on his half-hard member. When she was satisfied, she threw her legs over his hips and settled down on him.

He grunted and cracked an eye open to look at her. They moved much slower than the last time, their movements less frantic and more sleepy now.

Neither of them lasted very long as they were both overstimulated from before. And with the touch of Aaron’s nimble fingers, she came undone again, sighing loudly.

Aaron, who had pushed himself up to kiss her, collapsed below her after reaching his own release and she rolled off him.

“Fuck Amelia.” 

She gave a breathless laugh as she tucked herself into his side. She laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath.

“I see what you mean about the spinning.” She mumbled.

“Hmmm.” He acknowledged.

He gracelessly and lazily kicked their covers down. He rolled her with him and managed to toss the comforter over them.

“Night Love.” He said.

“Mmm night.” She mumbled.

With their drunken stupor finally over taking them, neither of them gave any thought to the unopened package of pills sitting on her nightstand.

* * *

“You have the most interesting accent, I must say.”

Amelia batted her eyelashes at Aaron as she spoke. She looked gorgeous with her curled hair and costume. They had managed to refit most of the costumes to Amelia so they hadn’t had to worry about finding a fresh set of costumes or suitable designer pieces.

“Lima, Ohio.”

“Lima, Ohio! Of course!”

As he continued to speak she could see the mirth in his eyes. She hated Ohio with every fiber of her being. She had made it very clear within days after their first date how much she hated Ohio and the Ohio State Buckeyes.

So the fact that she was being forced to listen to any of this was highly amusing to Aaron. They continued with the scene and Amelia loved how flirtatious she was able to be with Aaron. It was corny, but it was a dream come true.

“Ooh hoo.”

Amelia pulled him in by the lapels and thrust her hips into his.

“Shut up and dance with me.” 

She quirked an eyebrow at him and she watched his eyes flash.

As the scene broke, Aaron quietly whispered blocking in her ear, helping to coach her through it. She may have seen the show a million times over but that was nothing in comparison to actually playing Satine.

“We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh, we were bound to get together. Bound to get together.”

Amelia gripped Aaron’s arm tight as he sang.

“She took my arm. I don’t know how it happened. We took the floor and she said.”

Aaron hopped off the platform and continued the blocking while Amelia danced dirtily by herself. 

But then he hopped back up and offered her his hand as he sang.

“Why so serious?”

She took it as he grinned at her and suddenly she felt like she was transported to another time.

2009\. Their first “date” at the Tony’s afterparty where they had gotten to know each other and danced all night.

But she suddenly snapped back to the real world as Aaron took her in his arms. With a hand firmly on her waist, he lead them in a circle as they danced.

“She said shut up and dance with me.”

She had no idea how to describe Aaron’s dancing in that moment, it was ridiculous as usual, but she loved him for it.

Then he took her in his arms again and she felt so safe. She rolled her head back and when they came back face to face, he gave her a smirk and a wink. She grinned at him.

He then lifted his arm to spin her and, for a second, she was back with a much younger Aaron as he tried to impress her.

She squeezed his side as they finished their dance and she walked off the dais.

“Oh and by the way, would you like me to call you your Grace?”

“Uhhh…if you want?” Aaron said.

And with that Amelia squealed and ran off.

* * *

Amelia Tveit was very, very pregnant. She had been nesting for the last few weeks and Aaron had just watched with a bemused look on his face.

So as she sat in Aaron’s dressing room alone, she couldn’t resist the urge to clean that too. She finally sat down and was able to rest her sore feet. The only problem was that the baby’s head was clearly on top of her bladder so she kept running to the bathroom every five seconds.

She walked out of the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time just as ‘The Pitch’ scene played over the intercom system. She rummaged through Aaron’s mini fridge for a water and sighed with relief when she found it.

As her due date neared, Aaron wanted her close just in case so despite her maternity leave she found herself all but living in the Al Hirschfeld theater once again. 

She went to sit down but a sudden pinching in her lower abdomen made her pause. She placed a hand against her lower back and tried to will it to stop. She had occasionally experienced Braxton Hicks contractions so this was nothing new.

She tried to readjust her position as that usually made them go away. But then they didn’t. They just kept going.

“Fuck.” She cussed as another painful cramp hit her.

She barely heard people passing the open door as she just tried to breathe.

“Amelia?”

“Son. Start counting.”

Sonya Tayeh, their choreographer, had been walking by and had spotted Amelia doubled over, gripping Aaron’s chair.

“What?”

“Clock the fucking contractions.” She hissed.

Sonya held her hand as Amelia tried to breathe through the pain. Thankfully, Sonya had the thoughtfulness to only wait for two to pass before saying anything.

“Seven minutes apart.”

“Shit.” She swore again. 

“Amelia. Are-“

“Yup. I’m in labor.”

Sonya pulled her phone from her back pocket and hit several buttons. Amelia was struggling too much to notice.

“Alex. It’s Son. We’ve got an emergency. You need to pull Aaron now.”

The pain finally subsided and Amelia was able to focus again. She could just hear the start of Elephant Love Medley.

She made it through another painful contraction, which were growing in frequency, when she heard a pop. She then felt a trickle down her leg.

“Sonya.”

“Yeah?”

“My waters just broke.”

Sonya gave her hand another squeeze and took a few steps away to make another frantic call to Alex, imploring him to pull Aaron as soon as possible.

Amelia meanwhile, rubbed her large belly.

“Well nugget, at least you waited until Daddy made it to intermission.”

Amelia felt a little kick and smiled at the movement. Before doubling over to moan with the next contraction.

At some point, she noticed the commotion coming from the hallway. She looked up and there was a very pale Aaron, still in costume, staring at her.

“Hey babe-Oh my God.” She moaned as the contraction hit her again.

Even in his terrified state, Aaron had the wherewithal to hurry to her side. She grappled blindly for his hand and squeezed it hard.

When the pain finally subsided, she looked up at him. He looked petrified.

“The baby’s coming.” She said, with a little bit of humor.

Aaron swallowed noticeably.

“I heard.”

“I think we should go to the hospital.” She said with remarkable calm.

“Alex is getting his car. He’s gonna drive us.”

She nodded and buried her head into Aaron’s side.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Contractions really fucking hurt.”

He laughed a little at that.

“I bet they do Ames.”

Eventually they hustled out of the theater. Well Amelia wasn’t. She was wheeled out as she was in little position to walk.

As they waited for Alex, Aaron had regained a little bit of his color.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He broke out into a wide grin and crouched down to her level.

“I love you too.”

He leaned in to kiss her gently, making her smile despite the ongoing pain. When they broke apart she felt him smile against her lips too.

“What are you smiling about?”

“We’re about to have a baby and I couldn’t be happier.”

She grinned back, pulled him in by the lapels of his costume and kissed him again.

* * *

It was 5:30 in the morning and Amelia was already riddled with anxiety. She had only been at the theater for a half hour and she was already feeling the pressure.

The entire costuming team was in the room and spilling out into the hallway. Everyone was working around the clock to make sure she had something presentable, and frankly fabulous, to wear while she played Satine.

Amelia could feel the bruises blooming as she was poked and prodded and laced into corsets. Her husband, meanwhile, was sleeping against the back wall of the costuming department’s room. Every so often he would make a soft grunt or snort in his sleep and everyone would suddenly remember he was there.

Two hours later, she was finally free from costuming. They had managed to take enough of Karen, Amber, and Ashley’s costumes and refit them to Amelia. Now all that was left was to do was resew everything to her measurements.

But there was no rest for the wicked as Amelia found herself dancing her ass off as she tried to learn the entire Diamonds medley in just a few hours. 

Sonya was a godsend, she thought, as she walked back to her dressing room dripping with sweat.

“Well good morning sleeping beauty.” She greeted.

She walked into her empty dressing room to find her husband sitting in her chair, two coffees in hand.

He stood up and handed her one of the cups which she took gratefully. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He said with a sheepish smile.

“I don’t blame you. It was 5 AM.”

He reached his now free hand forward and cupped her jaw. His hand was still hot from holding her coffee. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. The whiskers on his unshaven face scratched against her skin.

“You need to shave.” She said.

He rubbed a hand over his stubble before looking at her with a suspect facial expression. He grabbed her chin and rubbed his whiskers against her cheek as she squealed. After a few seconds he stopped and gave her a firm peck.

“How are you feeling?”

“Stressed.” She said with honesty.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her again. She had to resist the urge to melt into him.

“I need to run lines.” She murmured against his lips.

“I’ll help. We’ll mostly be in the scenes together anyway.”

She nodded and rummaged in her bag for the show script that she hadn’t looked at in almost two years.

As the day went on, the cast and crew began to come in to the theater. Even though this was their traditional day off, everyone knew it was going to be all hands on deck if they were going to pull this off.

She spent hours running number after number, scene after scene with everyone. Amelia had to control herself so that she wouldn’t meltdown every time she forgot a line or messed up her blocking.

The scene, if she was being honest, that she was most worried her aside from the Diamonds medley was Chandelier. She was an amazing dancer. But she had never danced with wings before and the complexity of it all made her nervous.

It was about 7 PM when everyone agreed to run Chandelier separately before they ran the show in its entirety. 

Aaron hadn’t seen Amelia in an hour or so. He just hoped that she was doing ok. She was a strong woman but he worried that all of this stress was really going to hit her sooner rather than later.

As he ran through the number with the rest of the cast he couldn’t help but feel like the words were finally true. Nearly every thought he had was about Amelia. He thought of her when he awoke and when he went to sleep. She was very rarely not on his mind.

As he stumbled to his mark, he waited for Amelia to drop from the ceiling.

“Christian.”

Amelia’s voice echoed throughout the auditorium as she dropped down on the trapeze.

Aaron’s heart jumped into his throat when he realized that Amelia was in full costume. She was laced into the black and green corset with the wings twinkling as she hit the lights.

He felt horribly underdressed in his jeans, Cowboys t-shirt, red snapback and Jordan 3s.

She unhooked herself from the trapeze, raising her arms dramatically as it shot back into the ceiling. She spun on her heel and faced him.

He couldn’t breathe. She was breath-taking with the immaculately curled hair and blood red lips.

They began their dance and he could see her hand shaking as she pushed him back upstage. She turned again so they were facing each other and curled her body into his.

Neither of them noticed the show’s official photographer as she reached out a hand and brushed her finger tips against his cheek. Aaron cupped her elbow as they continued to spin and she leaned in nearly kissing him. But then she tore away from him, shaking her hips and throwing a look at him over her shoulder. He chased after her, desperation clear on his face.

The cast continued to spin around her as she trounced across the stage, hitting her ballet turns. Despite her fear, it didn’t take her long to slip into character. It was fun playing the malicious green fairy as she mocked Christian.

She braced herself against the ladder as Aaron tore across the stage towards her. She curled around it as Aaron dove under it.

He dove towards her and reached a hand out to cup her face. He managed to caress it and for a second she leaned into him. The look on his face made her heartbreak. He was such a talented actor.

“I’m gonna swing. From the chandelier.”

She shoved him away again, grinning devilishly as she did so. 

“From the chandelier.”

Amelia flitted off stage as the cast finished the rest of the song. She waited for the orchestra to stop playing the song before she came back out.

Everyone went crazy when she reappeared and she blushed deeply. It didn’t take long for Aaron to suddenly appear in front of her.

She opened her mouth to say something to him but before she had the chance, Aaron’s mouth enveloped hers. He didn’t care that he was going to be covered in lipstick, he just needed her lips more than anything in that moment. Amelia herself melted into the kiss. The day had been incredibly stressful and so affection from Aaron was exactly what she needed in that moment.

When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his. It took her a second to open her eyes again. She wanted to stay in this moment as long as she could.

When she did finally open them, Aaron’s blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

“You are…just something else Amelia Tveit.”

She felt her emotions overwhelm her and she got a little choked up.

“Thanks.” She said, her voice cracking.

Aaron smiled at her lovingly and leaned in to kiss her again. They broke apart once more and Aaron took her into a hug. She buried her head into his chest and tightened her hold on his body.

“Alright everyone. Let’s take an hour for dinner and then we’ll run through the show.”

Everyone patted her on the back or gave similar gestures of support but Amelia still didn’t disentangle herself from Aaron.

Before she knew it they were alone. He didn’t say anything. He just rubbed her back and pecked the crown of her head. She was exhausted and scared.

Eventually, she mustered up enough courage to look at him. She couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the state of his face. He was covered in deep red lipstick and some of it had even managed to get in his worsening stubble.

She reached up and tried to scrub it from his face. He just laughed when she eventually gave up at the futile act and leaned forward to peck her forehead. 

* * *

Aaron knew the exact moment that he realized he was in love with Amelia Hillux. They had been dating for about a month. He had come back to her apartment after a nice dinner out and now found himself eating a piece of cake with their fingers on her living room floor.

She was laughing at him, not caring that she had a mouthful of cake. And when she winked at him after he wiped some chocolate off the corner of her mouth, he realized he was head over heels.

But he was too chicken to tell her. He hadn’t told many people that he loved them. His family, of course, his high school girlfriend, the girl he had briefly dated before he left Ithaca. But it had been a long time and there was something special about him and Amelia. He didn’t want to scare her off.

So he waited.

Amelia meanwhile realized she loved him on their third date. He had managed to con his way into a pair of Fleetwood Mac tickets. She loved Fleetwood Mac. She looked over at him and he was having the time of his life as he joyfully sang along.

He held out a hand to her and she took it. He tugged her into him and she giggled. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they danced in a circle.

“Thunder only happens when it’s rainin’. Players only love you when they’re playin’.”

He sang along as they twisted, his lips close to her ear. She pulled back to look at him and saw his eyes were shining.

“When the rain washes you clean, you’ll know. You’ll know.” She sang along with Aaron.

As the music continued to play, she rested her head against his shoulder and Aaron pressed a kiss against her hair.

After that, she knew she was in love with him. But she didn’t want to be the one to say it first. She was too afraid to get hurt if she was being completely honest. She trusted him but the second after they had met he had her wrapped around his finger. And she was terrified that if he didn’t love her back, it would break her.

But it didn’t take long for him to finally crack. She had come to see him on the set of Gossip Girl before they went to dinner. As she walked towards him through the set every single eye was on her. She commanded everyone’s attention and he could see in her eyes that she knew it.

She looked amazing in her long, winter coat and knee-high suede boots.

“Hey handsome.” She greeted.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Hey! You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks. You ready to go?”

“Yeah let me just grab my bag.”

He gathered everything and took her hand. He pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear.

“Everyone is watching you.”

Amelia smiled at him.

“I know.”

He laughed, impressed with her confidence, and she couldn’t help but giggle back. 

Her response just made him love her more.

Later that night after a delicious dinner, Amelia found herself playing with Aaron’s chest hair.

“Amelia?”

“Hmmm?” She responded, pecking his chest.

“You’re confidence astounds me.”

She pushed on his chest to look at him.

“Thanks Aaron. I’ve-ehmm-worked really hard to get to that point.”

“I’m so proud to be your boyfriend.”

She pushed forward and kissed him languidly. When they broke apart, she felt tingly all over.

Aaron reached out and pushed her hair back.

“I love you, Amelia.”

She blinked a few times as she processed the fact that he had actually said it. He loved her. He was in love with her.

“I love you too, Aaron. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also lol remember when we thought Broadway would be back by January-ish?


End file.
